This invention pertains to a panel mounted switch.
In switches on motor vehicles to be inserted in a mounting plate, for example the instrument panel, lockable fastening means are necessary. West German Patent No. 3,228,931 shows a switch which has locking springs fastened on two side walls. The locking springs snap behind the mounting plate, when the housing is inserted and thereby fasten the switch on the mounting plate.
When the locking springs are not accessible from the base plate of the switch, which is generally the case where the mounting plate serves as an instrument panel on motor vehicles, openings have to be provided in the mounting plates, through which openings the locking springs are accessible, so that the switch can be detached from the mounting plate, if required. However for styling and production engineering reasons car manufacturers often do not wish to have openings of this kind in the mounting plates.